


Sweetest Goodbye

by EpochApocrypha



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Emotional goodbye, F/M, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, Unrepentant Fluff, endings/beginnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpochApocrypha/pseuds/EpochApocrypha
Summary: In the early morning hours she made her way to the ship that would carry her home. Alone as she always had been, Tina slipped away quietly hoping to avoid painful goodbyes full of heartache. A certain magizoologist however, wasn’t going to let her go so easily.





	Sweetest Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to write this, it wouldn’t leave me be once I saw saw the movie image of Newt showing Tina the picture he carries of her!! The title is from a song by Maroon 5 of the same name.

 

It was painful, goodbyes often are. Walking in and amongst the throngs of people Tina felt the suffocation of loneliness choke the moisture from her eyes. She had left, only once her younger sister had settled in London safely with her new fiancé, knowing Queenie was cared for was all that had ever mattered to her- _was_. The journey toward the awaiting vessel was tedious as it seemed a person or parcel blocked her at every attempt to move forward. Finally nearing her steamer another body appeared to block her path, this one carried a familiar case and stood waiting as if he’d been doing so for some time.

Halting abruptly Tina stood in shock as bold green eyes captured her own, caging her as he stepped forward to close the gap between them. With one word all the emotions she sought to avoid tumbled over like a glass that had taken one drop of liquid too much. “Tina.” He strode toward her with purpose, his figure standing much taller and more confident than she’d ever seen from him.

“Newt, what are you doing here?” The words sounded meek even to her own ears, there was no doubt that the surprise in her voice was evident to him.

“I’ve come to see you you off, Theseus told me you had been summoned back to MACUSA. When I checked at your lodgings they informed me you had settled up your stay last night, so I’ve been waiting here for you since sun up.” He managed a lopsided smile that was juxtaposed with a pained expression. “You didn’t tell anyone you were leaving...even Queenie?”

Inhaling deeply Tina trained her gaze on the horizon, willing herself to picture happier memories of the sea, instead, the pain of this parting was tainting the few precious moments she had of it from her past. “When she was little and I first left to go to Ilvermourney, she cried and begged me not to go. She would bring me her favorite dolls and tell me how much more fun it would be if I just stayed with her. After my first term I found that I excelled in charms, so the next year I returned to school, I left her a present and departed before she woke up. I charmed a little paper butterfly to flit around until the moment I safely reached school, when I did it would land with a note telling her to be good while I was away. We’ve done it ever since, especially if I was out on a mission, it was something she’ll understand. I left one for her earlier this morning where she and Jacob are staying.”

Biting her lip so it pained her, she crossed her arms in an effort to comfort herself before continuing, “It was always difficult to leave her knowing she’d be alone but, it’s different now, now she has Jacob so it’ll be okay. She’ll be okay.”

“And what about you?” Newt questioned her as he boldly thumbed the tears she hadn’t realized were upon her cheek. Backing away she shook her head and forced a smile so wide it pained her face, “I’m always alone so this won’t be any different.”

The green in his eyes darkened for moment as he continued to bore into her soul. Could he see how this was breaking her? “You don’t have to be alone, you don’t. Theseus... he told me he offered you a position at the ministry but you turned it down; why Tina ?

Picking up her suitcase with a sense of finality she broke free from his piercingly direct gaze. “Queenie’s a big girl she doesn’t need me anymore, besides... there’s nothing else for me here.” Moving quickly past him she bid what would be the most painful farewell she had experienced in her life. Speaking the words over her shoulder she gave voice to her emotion and allowed the hurt to spill over, “Take care of yourself Newt, I wish you every happiness in the world, you truly deserve it.”

She ventured only a few paces before she found his hand on her arm, using her forward momentum to turn her back toward him, a rough work-worn hand gently tilted her chin upward. Tears were prickling painfully in her eyes as she stood trapped and terrified under his unabashedly admiring gaze. “You once asked me about the girl whose picture I carried, if she liked to read?”

Tears burned hot on her cheeks while she attempted to preserve her dignity by pulling away. Reaching down he opened his case producing a picture, one that tore out a choked sob. In his hands he held a newspaper clipping from the ‘New York Ghost’, with her photo, proclaiming her reinstated as an auror.

“She loves to read, in fact I imagine it’d be great fun to release her into Flourish and Blotts and watch her face alight in wonder at the selection. She is one of the kindest, most compassionate people I’ve ever had the pleasure of knowing. She’s strong to a fault and doesn’t use that against others, only ever in aide of them. She’s a giver, and she’ll give _everything_ , even if it’s to her own detriment. She’s frightened of being alone even if she won’t show it. She doesn’t understand how beautiful she truly is, inside and out, and....I certainly don’t think she realizes how deeply I’ve fallen in love with her.”

Trembling, Tina found herself overcome with emotion as blurry tear-filled eyes distorted the image he held so preciously in his grasp. Inching closer he tucked a dark silken strand of hair behind her ear allowing his touch to linger, cupping her jaw tenderly. “I know you don’t think you have reason to stay right now Tina, but I’m going to give you every reason to return. _I want you_ , you are wanted, as so much more than a friend.”

A sound erupted from the depths of her heart filled with sorrow, longing, relief, and love. “Newt I.... I ...”, strong arms pulled her roughly against his chest and she found her own reach desperately out to anchor herself to him. Burying her soul in his embrace she clung to him willing that the Gods weren’t playing some cruel trick on her: that she wasn’t trapped in some horrible spell; that this was real; that he really cared for her the way she had for him. As if by leglimency he drew back enough to look at her, “I’m almost afraid if I let you go, you may vanish.”

Releasing her he reached into his coat, tucking the photo away he produced a copy of ‘Fantastic Beasts’, guarding it closely before reaching out to take her hand. “This is the very first copy, I had meant to deliver it to you the moment it was placed in my hands but fate had other plans it would seem. I fear however that I cannot part with it, it has a special place in my heart you see and it belongs here with me. I’m afraid if you want it...you will have to return to claim it.”

Returning the tome to its place, a pair of droplets spilled from his own eyes as he placed a kiss to the back of her hand. “Until that day arrives Porpentina Esther Goldstein,” he moved to cover the breast of his overcoat with their joined hands, resting them atop her photo and his book, “I shall have to carry you with me the only way I can.”

A radiant heart-filled smile lit her tear streaked face, palming her eyes Tina started forward as the ship’s warning horn shook the air around them. “Newt, I...you know I...you _know_.” Able to hear the words left unspoken, her tearful grin was returned tenfold. “I ...I don’t want to say goodb...”

Words ceased at the light touch of his fingertips over her lips, “Then say, _I’ll be back soon Newt._ ”

Stepping back she nodded mutely as the second warning to board sounded out. Picking up her suitcase she swallowed thickly, turning in a quick stride toward the waiting ship. Even if she wasn’t looking back she could feel his eyes follow her every step. At the top of the gangplank she set down her suitcase and turned around. All of her life Tina ran; toward danger, toward adventure, and now ...she ran toward the man she loved.

With a yelp of delighted surprise Newt caught her as she leapt into his arms embracing his neck tightly. Easing back she closed her eyes, tentatively brushing her quivering lips against his own -laced with the fresh brine of tears. As she pulled slowly away, Newt firmly put to rest any fear her actions were unwanted. Chasing quickly after her lips, he succeeded in reclaiming them with a hunger so powerful it caused her knees to weaken as her body melted against his own. Two short bursts provided a final warning as she crushed her lips against his once more.

Breathing roughly she backed away beaming, “I’ll be back soon Newt!” Breaking into a sprint she barely made it back onto the ship, clutching a hand against her chest her breathing was ragged for an altogether different reason. Peering over the railing she stood watching him as the ship pulled away, burning the image into her heart. The salty scent of the ocean would hold yet another pleasant memory, one that promised many more to come.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this headcanon for a while, where Tina departs back to New York alone after CoG and Newt walks her to the docks. After I saw the image my brain was like: Stop everything and write it!!!!!!
> 
> The bit about Quernie and Tina is another of my little headcanons...Ahh eventually I’ll get them all out but I haven’t exactly been idle. I’m almost finished a 13-ish chapter monster fic for Newtina ..oy is it ever long ! ‘The In-Between’ should be ready very soon if anyone is at all interested!


End file.
